


Do You Want Me (Dead)

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Joji are play fighting and shit gets super gay unintentionally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me (Dead)

Now, the guys had a tendency to get into stupid little scraps here and there. They were never serious, and if they were they rarely exceeded some light shoving and MAYBE a punch in the gut. But their play fights could get pretty intense. Items became smashed, people collapsed onto tables, cutting their feet and hands open on broken glass, you name it. They didn't fuck around when it came to making videos. That's probably why they were so popular. Well, popular to Max's standards. He wasn't popular in any sense when he was younger, so even 10,000 subscribers was a huge deal back in the day. Anyways, that was irrelevant. He was currently trying to avoid being slammed against the table that was nearby.

Balancing yourself on a tarp isn't easy. It's even more difficult when said tarp is covered in oil, broken glass, and anything else that was thrown at it during the commotion. This was all for a video they had just finished shooting, of course. It was Max's duty to clean up and he had recruited Joji to help, since he made a huge mess himself. The cleaning had quickly turned into wrestling, which wasn't the best idea considering they both were already harboring cuts and bruises. This was just asking to get HIV. 

Max ended up falling on his back and nearly piercing himself on a broken glass, which would have been GREAT. Joji continued to slide past him and collided with the table, and he had to resist letting out a few giggles once he heard the other groan. "Fucking loser." He called out, trying to sit up as his hands kept sliding and his arms continued collapsing under the weight. "Like you're any better." He teased, making his way to the edge of the tarp and staring down at Max and watching his pathetic attempts to help himself up. Taking the opportunity the brunette reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down on the tarp with him and finally gaining enough strength to sit on his legs. "Take that, cunt." 

Joji stared up at his friend, chewing the inside of his cheek. His hands fanned out to try grab anything nearby, hoping it would be something heavy to throw at Max and get him OFF (gay pun). It didn't make it less awkward that he was still wearing a dress. The makeup had smeared and essentially come off by now, so at least he wasn't sporting bright red lips and mascara. To his luck he was able to grab onto a nearby onion and hurdled it at Max's stomach, causing him to double over and give Joji just enough time to escape from his grasp. 

That onion really knocked the wind out of him, fucking hell. Max continued to pant and regain his breath, cursing obscenities under his breath. "Stupid fucking faggot.." seemed to be the most popular, as he all but crawled off the tarp and got to his feet. He had a strong urge to vomit and was almost wanting to, just so he could get it ALL over Joji. The stupid fucker deserved it. Who just throws an onion at someone? Especially from close range. It was then he noticed his palm had been sliced open on his way off the tarp, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Just what he needed. Moving closer he reached his hand up and dragged it down Joji's cheek, making it nice and bloody. Gross. But also kinda erotic? Who knows. 

It took Joji a few moments to register what was just smeared on his cheek, sticking his tongue out to give it a brief lick. He knew what it was the moment the taste of copper hit his mouth, and he shuddered. "The fuck man? Not cool." He grumbled, moving his shirt up to wipe the blood off of his face. Max rolled his eyes but paused at the sight of toned skin, wondering why he couldn't fucking look away even though he should and wanted to. Joji wasn't muscular by any standards, but he was cute. He had a cute body. Just enough extra chub around his belly to not look bony as fuck. 

Max shook his head, giving up on cleaning for now and focusing more on getting this stupid fucking dress off. The back was already open, so it was more than half off by this point. He just preferred doing it inside where he was able to change into a pair of clothes ASAP. They'd all seen him in boxers before. Hell, all the guys had seen Chad naked on multiple occasions. Nudity wasn't an issue for anyone. But he had neighbors that more than likely wouldn't approve of seeing a scrawny white boy outside covered in blood and oil (as well as various other things). 

It was while Max was walking with his back turned that he attacked, tackling him from behind and getting him on the ground. The pair hit the ground with a loud 'oof', and it clearly wasn't his most thought out idea that he'd had. "WHAT THE FUCK, JOJI?!" He exclaimed, able to at least roll onto his back and look him in the eyes. Wow, they were WAY too close for comfort. Like... way too close. This was not okay. He needed to get out of this situation PRONTO.

Joji stared down at him, a smirk gracing his lips. Why did that make Max feel all warm and tingly inside? What was he, fucking gay?. Maybe. But that wasn't something that Joji needed to know. Without even thinking about it he leaned up, spitting directly in his friends face and falling back again. "Get the fuck OFF me. This isn't funny." He shouted, thrashing around like a child having a hissy fit. Oh, that wasn't going to flow with him. No one spit in Joji's face and got away with it. Max crossed a goddamn LINE. Well, not really. But he still wanted revenge.

His hands moved from Max's shoulders to around his neck, not really squeezing it hard enough to choke him, more to show that he totally COULD make him pass out if he really wanted to. The brunette's eyes widened, unsure if he should be afraid or continue to shout his regular stupid banter. Worried that would genuinely piss him off his mouth closed, hoping if he relaxed his body enough Joji would just lay off whatever he was doing. "Dude. Did you actually think I was going to hurt you? Stupid." Joji grumbled, rolling his eyes and moving his face closer to his. "Choking you out for spitting in my face is stupid. Faggot."

Max would have retorted that it was Joji who was the faggot but his throat felt like it was clogged. Not because Joji was choking him. He just.. couldn't talk. Something was holding him there. Staring into the others deep brown eyes. His eyes were cute. He had really plump lips too. His features were pretty feminine, if you looked at him closely. Why was he suddenly noticing how attractive he was?. Max had honestly always found him attractive.. but this was really the first time he was admitting it to himself upfront. Thoughts like that he tended to push into the back of his head and replace it with something a little more hetero. But damn. He was pretty breath taking. No pun intended.

Joji wasn't sure what was going on either. They both spent the longest time just staring at each other, their faces mere inches from each other. His hands still loosely wrapped around Max's throat. Body still hovering just barely above the others. Neither of them knew what to do or say. But there was definitely something going on here. What it was exactly, they weren't sure. Well, they did. But no one planned on admitting it anytime soon.

Before they regretted it Joji relaxed his weight on top of Max, keeping one hand on his neck as the other tangled into his brown hair. He closed his eyes before pressing his own soft lips onto Max's, his body feeling like it was on fire the exact moment they touched. That was what they called a spark, right? Only it was way more intense. Max's bloody hands grabbed onto Joji's shirt, grabbing fistfuls of it as his hips unintentionally thrust upwards. Yikes. Gay.

They ended up making out in his backyard for a while, not really afraid of being caught. If any of their friends DID see them, they probably wouldn't give less of a fuck and continued on with their business. Or they'd interrupt and ruin everything. Who knows. Sadly, Joji finally rolled off him and stood up, placing his hands over his crotch to clearly conceal a mini boner. "At least be subtle, faggot." He stated, being forced to help himself up onto his feet. A faint hand print was clearly visible on his neck, and it didn't pair too well with his messy hair and semi in his pants. Yeah, this wasn't anything they could lie about.

"Should uh.. I walk in first and then you can come after? It'll give you time to fix your hair. Or just um.. run upstairs and change? You can't stay in that dress forever." He chuckled, fixing his own dark locks and shrugging his shoulders. Max sighed dramatically, smacking Joji on the back of the head and undoing all of his hard work. "I'm going first. This dress is getting itchy." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, giving Joji a quick peck on the check and smack on the ass before disappearing inside to find something more.. masculine.

Joji was stuck standing there, with a hand on his cheek and boner in his pants. What just happened back there? Did that mean Max was into him? Should he ask him out? Should he pretend this never happened? Shit was confusing. But all he knew was that he liked Max. A lot. He had always had a little bit of a crush on him, but he always thought of it as nothing more than a strong bromance. That was, until he made out with him. How cute.

DUN DUN DUN THE END.


End file.
